Vanilla's journey across the second dimension
by Doom1337
Summary: A journey of OC RP across a second dimension


Vanilla's Journey across the second dimension

Notice: things that you should know.

This is the story of my own OC (Own Character) In the Pony-world and decided to write it off for other of my brony friends that I RP (Role-Play) to read. It is the story of the adventures and time spent across a second dimension of **VanillaEssence**, a mare with a blank flank for the beginning and the things she will learn and do in the second dimension. And what happens with it.

It is also written in the RP-style. So, if you don't already know, the "*,*" are when a character does something and before telling something, his/her name will be displayed at the beginning "NAME: message"

I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Prologue

**Vanilla** was sleeping next to **ResilientSpiritAlchemi**. She had waked after several minutes, only to remember she was in another dimension. As quick as she got in **Pony Ville**, she quickly found a way to travel dimensions. How could she not have, in **Pony Ville**, stuff happen all the time.

When she first crossed dimensions, it was by mistake, not knowing she would end up in a different place altogether. When she first woke up in another place, she thought it was just a dream, but how could it have been? No pony was talking to her, or acknowledging her. IT was only on her 3rd go when she saw she was noticed by a mare named **Princess Molestia** who, at the time, had taken one too many ales.

Then, her thirst grew. For a new land and different possibilities, she wanted to become herself manifest in another dimension. Few pointers out to that though, since the book in when she found out that "Phases/travels through other dimensions might occur to the drinker of the potion" did not lay out any instructions on how to become manifest. So, for a time she stayed at the same level. Until she figured out a way to become manifest.

It was eating away at her; she wanted so badly to communicate with other versions of her friends. And then, for the sake of it, she risk drinking two potions. She had succeeded in becoming manifest and the first pony to notice her walking around alternate **Pony Ville **was **ResilientSpiritAlchemy**. Nothing appeared to him out of the ordinary about her, she was a pegasi walking through the town's streets. He approached her, started talking to her and grew fond of her. However, her time on that dimension was limited. It was a mild-shocker to **Spirit** seeing a beautiful mare disappearing right in front of his eyes.

**Vanilla: **I'm going to come back!

For a few hours, **Spirit **doubted his sanity. He was asking himself:

**Spirit:** Am I sleeping? Could this be a dream or am I going nuts?

He had even gone off and ask the ponies around that street that saw the two of them earlier that day if they had seen him with a young pegasi mare. They all confirmed it…. So what could he have done, except wait?

**Spirit: **Right, then…. If she said she's coming back… she's coming back…

He waited two hours until she started to reappear before his eyes. **Vanilla** didn't have time to say hello before **Spirit **assaulted her with questions:

**Spirit:** Who? What? How? When? Who are you? What are you? How do you do that? When will you return?

**Vanilla **giggled at the colt and started explaining to him that she was from another dimension and came here to… well, basically visit. As she explained about the whole travel between dimensions thing, she said she even found a way to permanently move from one to the other. But **Spirit** was already interested in her the moment he set his eyes on her… something about her felt right.

For the next couple of days, **Vanilla** dated **Spirit** and everything was going well. A fright occurred between the two, after one evening spending it together. Both of them thought of the inevitable, that **Vanilla **could have remained pregnant. She took a test and it was negative, but this event started to make her think. When she got back, unknown to her, **Spirit** was thinking the same and was ready to take up responsibility. He bought a ring and, when he got home, started exercising in front of a mirror, pretending the mirror was **Vanilla**. He loved her. She loved him. Everything was right.

So, after a few hours of taking the test, she set up to travel again, but only for a few minutes. She appeared in front of **Spirit**, who using his magic, conjured a stable entry point for her, in his own home, after they started dating.

**Spirit: Vanilla** *hugs her* I've been thinking about something…. Uhm, you know… I was thinking that maybe you got…

**Vanilla:** .. Pregnant?

**Spirit:** Well…yes!

**Vanilla: **I took out a test to see if I am.

**Spirit: **And?

**Vanilla: **Negative….

**Spirit: **…oh

**Vanilla: **But it did put me thinking. I… I want to be with you.

**Spirit:** So do I! But how? We can't keep doing this forever. It hurts not to have you by my side… I miss you and you can't jump too often or you might slip between realities, isn't it what you said?

**Vanilla:** I found a way, Spirit! I found a way to move here, permanently. I only want to know… do you?

**Spirit:** *already knew what **Vanilla** was going to ask* I do love you!

Vanilla already started disappearing after **Spirit** said that.

**Vanilla: **Then it is settled. I will come here, for you, for us. *she smiled as she faded out of that existence*. **Spirit **was happy hearing **Vanilla** say this. He decided he would do all in his power to make her happy, then and there.

Back in her own dimension, **Vanilla** found a way to move permanently to another dimension. Now all she had to do is get ready in case of failure. She started to concentrate. She didn't drink any potion, she got used to the feeling when phasing through dimensions, it was becoming some sort of a second nature thing to her. She relaxed all her muscles as best she could, she started following her breath.

At **Spirits **house, the young mare was getting restless after waiting for about 5 hours. He didn't get out of the house, he was just pinned to that location, waiting for **Vanilla** to come back to him.

All of a sudden, the ground started to move, books we're falling apart in the library and a wide electrical field started to emerge before his eyes. **Spirit** backed down slowly, not knowing what was happening before him. In truth, **Vanilla **was about to emerge there. Permanently. Electricity crackled around, smashing a window out and the ground becoming more unstable by the second. A figure started appearing, a slick and beautiful figure standing upwards, floating, along with a white light.

The white light started changing colors, first red, and then blue, followed by yellow, purple. To an outsider, he could see those we're the colors of a rainbow, permanently shifting. The color change stopped at yellow then started to envelop **Vanilla** bringing her full color.

A small crater formed beneath her and then the yellow light disappeared. The ground stopped rumbling. She fell to the ground, half-asleep. **Spirit** rushed in to grab her as she fell.

**Spirit: ***catching **Vanilla** in his hooves* Oop! There we go. **Vanilla**, are you awake? Are you alright?

**Vanilla: ** *opening her eyes, she sees **Spirit*** Alright? I am more than alright! I am perfect *she kisses him*

After 3 hours of…. Obvious events, **Vanilla **was sleeping next to **Spirit** ready, for the second time in her life-time to start anew. She is sure everything is going to be alright, now that she has him by her side.

She starts to remember little by little about her hometown. "Celestia! I am so glad to be out of there. All of that war wasn't helping anybody." She thinks about it, then shrugs it off, because the dawn of a new life is happening to her. She is happy.

To be continued in Chapter 1: The New Arrival. 


End file.
